Miya's first Halloween
by Grey vs Ale
Summary: For all those who wondered about how Miya got her Hanya mask. Find out in this one-shot. Stop and enjoy a treat just remember the mask is watching.


Halloween

It was this time of the year where ghosts would arise from the ground seeking vengeance on to others. Where monsters would terrorize people seeking to quench their insatiable hunger. For a certain single number this day was like any other day, despite the decor that decorated her husband's inn. He had really gone on all out to decorate his inn somehow transforming the inn into a pumpkin.

Miya Sekirei 01 watched her husband munch on a bat shaped cookies fresh out of the oven with his friend Seo in the morning. The pillar of Sekirei did not like Seo at all he always came over to pester her husband about needing a place to stay or food. Honestly, she wondered why her husband never gave her the order to kill him. She would have done it in a heartbeat and smiled doing so.

The thought of killing Seo made a thin smile spread across her face as she looked at the lazy man with a cookie hanging from his mouth. Seo felt a chill crawl down his spine and turned his head sideways from the table to look at Miya.

"What's your problem? You still don't like my roguish charm Sekirei?" Seo chuckled rubbing a hand under his chiseled chin. He still couldn't believe after five months of seeing this Sekirei known as Miya she was such a babe. Damn did he wish Takehito would let him have a Sekirei? Oh the things he would do his mind came up with very obscene images on the subject as he started to laugh in a perverse manner.

"Seo, are you thinking of nasty things about Miya?" Takehito questioned his best friend a sly demented smile on his face. Miya and Seo both knew what that look meant and Seo being the ever astounding man grinned nodding at those words. It was a horrible reflex on his part and before Seo could even finish devouring his cookie. Miya launched a rather heavy looking rock twice the size of his head directly to his face.

The impact of rock to Seo's impressive skull did not wipe away the lecherous smile on his face. Miya really wanted to kill him how could anyone still be alive after being hit by that rock? She gripped her sword inside of her discplinary squad uniform thinking of ways to skewer him.

Takehito was going to unleash what he called the Hanya mask on Seo, but it was not necessary as Miya took care of the job for him. Though, her methods were tad bit extreme he just thanked the many deities that Miya liked him. Of course she liked him in the way of seeing him as her husband.

The scientist did want to marry, but not anytime soon he was still in his mid twenties and marriage was not on his list yet. Being well known scientist and working at one of the greatest technological places in the world was. Coincidentally, he had already checked that off, because working at MBI was a blast.

"Miya, are you enjoying Halloween so far?" Takehito asked munching on another bat cookie again as the batman theme song played from the tv. Crumbled pieces of the cookie building up on his lab coat.

"I fail to see the enjoyment of this event. Correct me, but isn't the objective of Halloween to scare people and by scare kill them?" She answered that sounded like the definition of it. If she was right than she planed on killing the trash that festered in her husband's home.

Takehito coughed at Miya's definition of it and had to punch his fist on his chest. The cookie had traveled down the wrong pipe and Miya at seeing him doing that vanished from his line of sight. As his world went blank feeling an incredible amount of pain flare on his back forcing him to cough up the cookie.

"Sorry Takehito-sama my instincts told me to save you, does it hurt? Miya apologized with her hand still on his back and rubbed it in a soothing pattern. She had lightly patted his back forcing him to cough up the cookie, well it was light enough to her.

Takehito did not answer the question as he continued to cough and shortly after a few minutes felt better. At least his throat stopped hurting and he wasn't in danger of dying... Well at least not as much as usual after doing experiments on Sekirei.

"Damn Takehito, I bet that hurt," Seo mildly chuckled at his friend's pain. The massive throbbing on his head would heal, plus he had become used to Miya's violent reactions to him. That didn't mean it hurt any less. Miya clutched her hand on to her husband's shirt and impulsively threw him towards Seo like one of her rocks.

Both men were taken by surprise of that and Seo being the unfortunate punching bag was carried back into the wall. While simultaneously being used as a cushion for Takehito. With Sekirei like Miya who in the world needed an army?

"Oww..." both men groaned in pain rubbing where they were injured trying to abate the pain. The strangest thing that happened next was the sound of laughter reaching their ears; it was very melodious in tune. Takehito and Seo looked around for the one who was laughing, and as they found the source of the laughter equally shocked looks took hold of them.

Miya it was Miya,who was laughing, the whole time Takehito was around her she never laughed. Seo thought Sekirei could not laugh, because with Miya and two other single Sekirei out of their pods. Not much range in emotion had been successfully founded. Except for blatant attachment to certain people or objects.

Sekirei number 02 Matsu had an unhealthy attachment to being around computers so much so that MBI gave her a lab room full of computers. With Sekirei 03 Kazehana she gravitated around the leader of MBI Minaka, who refused her claims of love. She had fallen in love with him at first glance.

"Miya your laughing?" Takehito blinked wrapping his thoughts around the fact Miya could do that. He got away from Seo to dig out a pen and a piece of paper from his labcoat writing it down. This would be of great help for him at MBI concerning Sekirei and emotional triggers.

"You know that we Sekirei do have emotions we are not emotionless individuals. We have a heart... Well tama is what we refer to it as, " Miya explained Takehito writing it all down word for word. Miya was smiling as her husband's eyes were only on her and whispered how she could use her husband's mask.

Seo yawned at the boring talk Miya was going into about Sekirei and looked at the Tv. He blocked out the talk about Sekirei and continued to munch on the bat cookies. With only one cookie left in the bowl after an hour of Miya continuing in her talk. Seo was about to sleep for the night as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it probably just trick or treaters," Takehito stood up from the floor his notepad full of notes as he went into the kitchen pulling out a bag of sweets. He hid them away from Seo seeing as his friend planned on devouring all the cookies and did so. The scientist chuckled as he went up to the door and opened it being greeted by kids.

Seo yawned again and felt his eyes begin to open and shut sleep going to overcome him.

"Seo don't fall asleep you'll miss the best part," Miya smiled cynically at the horrible excuse of a man, as a creepy disturbing aura overcame the entire inn.

Seo decided to humor the Sekirei and opened his eyes to the sight, which was going to be ingrained into his mind forever. It was the first time Miya summoned her Hanya mask its demonic tongue and fangs tried to chomp his face. Seo screamed in a unmanly way causing the kids at the door to jump in fear.

"Happy Halloween kids see you next year," Takehito chuckled closing the door with his signature purple Hanya mask coming from him. What was the point in Halloween if you didn't scare one person?


End file.
